Lost In You
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: "I'm nothing without you"


Titre : Lost in You

Genre : OS / Song Fic / Shonen Ai / Drame

Couples : ... SasuNaru... Surprenant, hein ? )

Auteur : C'est Tenshi !

Crédit : Les persos sont à Kishimoto-sama et la musique appartient à mes dieux vivants : Three Days Grace !

Note : He ben... Pas joyeux. Mais ça fait du bien de se défouler ! x)

« Lost in You - Three Days Grace .com/watch?v=4zRSSfw97XY&feature=related »

_**Lost in You**__  
_

**I always knew that you'd**  
_J'ai toujours su que tu_  
**Come back to get me**  
_Reviendrait me chercher_  
**And you always knew that**  
_Et tu a toujours sur que_  
**It wouldn't be easy**  
_Ce ne serait pas facile_  
**To go back to the start**  
_De retourner au début_  
**To see where it all began**  
_Pour voir où tout à commencé_  
**Or end up at the bottom**  
_Ou tout en bas,_  
**To watch how it all ends**  
_Pour voir comment ça finira_

_Je t'ai regardé, observé, admiré. __Si longtemps admiré...__  
__Je voudrais revenir au début, là où tout à commencé. Je voudrais savoir comment je me suis mis à t'aimer..._

**You tried to lie and say **  
_Tu a tenté de mentir et de dire_  
**I was everything**  
_J'étais tout_  
**I remember when I said**  
_Je me souviens quand j'ai dit_  
**I'm nothing without you**  
_Je ne suis rien sans toi__  
_  
_Tu me disais que j'étais tout pour toi. Je voulais y croire, je voulais te faire confiance. Et je t'ai cru. Naïvement, je t'ai cru._

**Somehow I found**  
_Quelque part je trouve_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_  
**Let me inside**  
_Laisse-moi à l'intérieur_  
**Let me get close to you**  
_Laisse-moi me rapprocher de toi_  
**Change your mind**  
_Change ton esprit_  
**I'll get lost**  
_Je perdrai_  
**If you want me to**  
_Si tu veux que_  
**Somehow I found**  
_Quelque part je trouve_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_

_Non, je n'étais rien sans toi. Et quand je regardais tes yeux, je me perdais dans leur obscurité si captivante... Si seulement tu avais pu changer... Tu aurai pu voir qui je suis vraiment et j'aurai enfin pu me perdre en toi..._

**You always thought that **  
_Tu a toujours pensé que_  
**I left myself open**  
_Je suis resté ouvert_  
**But you didn't know**  
_Mais tu n'a jamais su_  
**I was already broken**  
_Que j'étais déjà brisé_  
**I told myself that**  
_Je me suis dit que_  
**It wouldn't be so bad**  
_Ce ne serait pas si mal_  
**Pulling away you took**  
_T'écartant, tu as pris_  
**Everything that I had**  
_Tout ce que j'avais_

**You tried to lie and say **  
_Tu a tenté de mentir et de dire_  
**I was everything**  
_J'étais tout_  
**I remember when I said**  
_Je me souviens quand j'ai dit_  
**I'm nothing without you**  
_Je ne suis rien sans toi__  
_

_Et je t'ai aimé passionnément, intensément. Je t'ai tout donné, tout sacrifié : mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme... Je t'aurais même offert ma vie si tu me l'avais demandé. Mais toi, tu m'as menti. Et le peu de moi-même qui n'était pas encore brisé, tu l'as détruit de tes mains..._

**Somehow I found**  
_Quelque part je trouve_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_  
**Let me inside**  
_Laisse-moi à l'intérieur_  
**Let me get close to you**  
_Laisse-moi me rapprocher de toi_  
**Change your mind**  
_Change ton esprit_  
**I'll get lost**  
_Je perdrai_  
**If you want me to**  
_Si tu veux que_  
**Somehow I found**  
_Quelque part je trouve_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_

_Je voulais me perdre en toi. Je voulais te changer. Je voulais croire en toi comme on avait cru en moi. Et je pensait avoir réussi. Je voulais tellement que ça soit vrai... Je n'ai fait que me voiler la face. Et pour ça, j'ai été puni..._

**The pain of it all**  
_La douleur de tout ça_  
**The rise and the fall**  
_L'ascension, puis la chute_  
**I see it all in you**  
_Je vois tout en toi_

_L'ascension. Puis la chute. Brutale. Douloureuse. Mortelle..._

**Now everyday**  
_Maintenant, chaque jour_  
**I find myself sayin'**  
_Je me surprends à dire_  
**I want to get lost in you**  
_Je veux me perdre en toi_

_Malgré tout, je me surprends encore à vouloir me perdre en toi... Car de toutes façons..._

**« I'm nothing without you »**  
_Je ne suis rien sans toi_

**Somehow I found**  
_Quelque part je trouve_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_  
**Let me inside**  
_Laisse-moi à l'intérieur_  
**Let me get close to you**  
_Laisse-moi me rapprocher de toi_  
**Change your mind**  
_Change ton esprit_  
**I'll get lost**  
_Je perdrai_  
**If you want me to**  
_Si tu veux que_  
**Somehow I found**  
_Quelque part je trouve_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_  
**A way to get lost in you**  
_Une façon de me perdre en toi_

_Tu me fascine toujours autant. Tu es comme une drogue : addictif et mortel. Mais aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus réparer ce que tu as brisé. Et je ne suis plus capable de t'aimer.___

_Mais si seulement je pouvais trouver... Ne serai-ce qu'une fois..._

_Une façon de me perdre en toi..._

**xXx**

_**Le coin-des-bavardages-que-ça-faisait-un-moment-qu'on-l'avait-pas-vu :**_

Naruto : Tenshi ?  
Tenshi : Vuiii ?  
Naruto : Tu ponds ça, et après tu te permet de dire qu'Ookami écrit des trucs déprimants ?  
Tenshi : ... Maisheu... ! .  
Ookami : Ouah ! Quelle réplique cinglante ! XD  
Tenshi : C'est parce que je voulais absolument écrire sur Three Days Grace.  
Naruto : ... Et... ?  
Tenshi : He ben il se trouve que mes chansons favorites sont toutes tristes... !  
Naruto : ... Ouai. Tu l'as fait exprès, quoi.  
Sasuke : Même pas, elle est trop conne pour ça.  
Tenshi (avec son sourire de commerciale) : Mon très cher Sasuke-san...  
Ookami : Oula. Ça va chier des bulles carrées... !  
Naruto : Tous aux abris !  
Sasuke (observant les deux autres se carapater) : Hein ? Hein ?  
Tenshi : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE UCHIHA DE MES DEUX ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI J'AI ECRIT CA ! SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, T'AS QU'A RENTRER A KONOHA ET ABANDONNER TA PUTAIN DE VANGEANCE A LA CON ! ALORS FAIT PAS CHIER SINON JE M'OCCUPE DE TON CAS, VU !  
Sasuke : ... O_o  
Naruto : ...  
Ookami : ...  
_La mouche qui vole : Bzzzzz...__  
_Tenshi : Et je t'emmerde, Uchiha !  
Sasuke : ...  
Naruto : ...  
Ookami : ...  
Tenshi : Et au passage : Joyeux anniversaire au blog quand même (Et oui, deux ans déjà !) ! 3


End file.
